1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a shredder and, in particular, to a swinging device for increasing the capacity of the trash bin for the shredder. Through the swinging motion of the swinging device, the space between paper chips is reduced to increase the trash bin capacity.
2. Related Art
As is well known, the action principle of a shredder for shredding paper is to dispose several cutting blades on two rotary shafts with spacers in between. A motor and a gear box are employed to drive the two parallel rotary shafts that rotate in opposite directions. They provide a shearing force on passing paper to cut it into small strips.
According to the mechanical cutting type, shredders can be classified as strip-cut shredders and cross-cut shredders. For strip-cut shredders, the cutting blades are disposed regularly on the rotary shafts and cut the paper along the longitudinal direction into long strips. For cross-cut shredders, each blade has several hook-shaped cutting edges. The blades are disposed in a spiral configuration on the rotary shafts. For such cross-cut shredders, the paper is not only cut along the longitudinal direction into strips, but also cut in the transverse direction into paper chips.
In the case of either strip-cut shredders or cross-cut shredders, they are usually sold with a trash basket or bin for accommodating shredded paper. As described above, a motor and a gear box are employed to drive the two parallel rotary shafts that rotate in opposite directions. The shearing force cuts the passing paper into small strips or chips, which then fall into the trash bin via the opening at the bottom of the shredder. Since the light paper strips or chips accumulate in an irregular way, the gap between then may be large. Therefore, the trash bin may quickly become full. Moreover, the paper chips typically accumulate in a mound or mountain shape below the paper outlet. When the height reaches the outlet, the paper chips prevent subsequent paper chips from falling. These paper chips may also get pulled back into the blades resulting in a paper jam.
To resolve this problem, a user need only stir and/or put pressure on the randomly accumulated paper chips. This leads to an increase in the capacity of the trash bin, so that the user does not need to empty it frequently. In addition, it can prevent paper jams from paper chips being pulled back into the blades.